Shadow Of The Mind
by Redeemer
Summary: Leon, Claire, Chris and Jill gather at Jill's place for a night of scary movies and chickflicks a month after the events of CV. They all fall asleep, and we enter each of their terrifying dreams.
1. Super Smash Sleepover Meelee

SHADOW OF THE MIND  
Written by Life Uncommon  
  
FADE IN  
  
OVER BLACK:  
  
"Chris Redfield, Jill Valentine, Leon Kennedy and Claire Redfield all witnessed in gruesome detail the horrors of the experimental T-Virus, a mutigenic toxin so powerful and devastating, it wiped out the entire city of Raccoon. Two months after the escapade at the Umbrella Antarctic Base, these four survivors gathered together for one night of terror... and popcorn."  
  
INT. JILL'S LOFT - NIGHT  
  
Very swank and very chic. Large, spacious, filled to the brim with whatever-items-someone-like-Jill-would-have. It's very nice, to say the least.  
  
LEON and CLAIRE (we don't need character descriptions, right? we all know what these characters look like) are seated on the sofa, eating popcorn, watching a show about a certain vampire slayer.  
  
LEON  
What's her deal?  
  
CLAIRE  
She slays vampires.  
  
Beat.  
  
LEON  
Oh. Well, what's his deal?  
  
CLAIRE  
He's a vampire.  
  
Another beat.  
  
LEON  
What about that chick with  
the red hair?  
  
Claire quickly changes the channel to 'Friends'. She throws Leon an annoyed glare.  
  
LEON  
I don't get this show.  
  
CLAIRE  
(annoyed)  
JIIILLLL!!  
  
JILL (O.S.)  
I'm coming, I'm coming...  
  
JILL appears from the bathroom, brushing her hair, which is now a little past her shoulders.  
  
JILL  
Chris here yet?  
  
CLAIRE  
Not yet. He said around 7.   
  
JILL  
What time is it?  
  
CLAIRE  
8:30.  
  
JILL  
Lovely.   
  
LEON  
So, uh... Chris is coming  
with the movies, right?  
  
Claire and Jill look at Leon. He demures under their stares.  
  
LEON  
Well, is he?   
  
CLAIRE  
He's supposed to be bringing  
'Orgazmo'.   
  
JILL  
I thought he was bringing  
Twin Peaks.   
  
CLAIRE  
Oh, come on. Twin Peaks was  
as over-rated as that video  
game.  
  
LEON  
What video game?  
  
CLAIRE  
You know, the one with the  
town, and how it's all infested  
with beasties from hell, and  
the guy's trying to find his  
daughter...  
  
LEON  
Ohhh. I kinda liked that   
game.  
  
CLAIRE  
Well, there's no accounting  
for taste.   
  
There's a KNOCK at the door. Jill quickly moves toward it, smoothing out her shirt.  
  
JILL  
How's my hair?  
  
LEON  
Fine.  
  
JILL  
Okay.   
  
She clears her throat, brushes back some hair behind her ear, and looks through the peephole.  
  
JILL'S POV: A distorted view of Chris, looking mighty handsome, waiting patiently in the hallway outside.  
  
JILL  
Ooh! It's Chris! How's my  
hair?  
  
LEON  
Still fine.  
  
Jill opens the door, and, of course, Chris is there.  
  
CHRIS  
Hey pretty lady!  
  
She giggles, throwing her arms around Chris, consuming him in a huge bear hug. Claire and Leon get up.  
  
CHRIS  
Ow. You're stronger than  
you look.  
  
Jill lets go.  
  
JILL  
If I wasn't, then I'd be  
stuck in the wastelands  
of Raccoon with all the  
other decimated bodies.  
  
Awkward silence. Jill's face reddens.  
  
JILL  
Sorry. Inapporpriate joke.  
(changes subject)  
What movie did ya bring?  
  
CHRIS  
Well, I brought-  
  
CLAIRE runs up and grabs him a crushing hug. He reels back, oxygen escaping him. She lets go.  
  
CHRIS  
Okay, rude much?  
  
CLAIRE  
'Rude'? I was just giving  
my big brother a hug.  
  
CHRIS  
You were crushing my insides,  
Chyna.  
  
CLAIRE  
Funny.  
  
Leon stands there, looking awkward and uncomfortable. In a small voice:  
  
LEON  
Hi Chris.  
  
CHRIS  
Hey Leon. Nice seeing you in  
some civvie clothes for once.  
  
LEON  
(embarassed)  
Yeah... well, um, I... uh..  
  
He trails off, saying nothing, getting lost in his thoughts. Leon just gives a little smile and sits back onto the couch. Jill shrugs. Claire just looks concerned.  
  
JILL  
So, Chris...?  
  
Chris reaches into his bag and pulls out two DVDs.   
  
CHRIS  
Night Of The Living Dead  
and Aliens.  
  
The women's expressions sour.  
  
CLAIRE/JILL  
WHAT?  
  
CHRIS  
Come on! They're classics.  
And they're strangely familiar  
in atmosphere and plot...  
  
CLAIRE  
Haven't we all seen enough  
zombie-action?  
  
JILL  
And Night Of The Living dead  
had a disheartening and somewhat  
depressing final act!  
  
CLAIRE  
And Aliens was gross!  
  
JILL  
And Sigourney Weaver looked  
like a man!  
  
CLAIRE  
I mean, hello! Get a stylist!  
  
CHRIS  
LADIES! Please. I got Wuthering  
Heights and Titanic for you  
gals, too, alright?  
  
Jill and Claire look at each other, with momentary looks of satisfaction, then they turn back to Chris in disgust.  
  
JILL  
'Wuthering Heights'?  
  
CLAIRE  
'Titanic'??   
  
CHRIS  
Oh, jeez...  
  
Chris crosses over to the living room and sets his bag of DVDs on the coffee table and slumps onto the sofa next to Leon. Leon becomes rigid.   
  
CHRIS  
So hows everything, Leon?  
You up for a little Romero  
and Cameron?  
  
LEON  
Huh? Oh. Yeah. I'm up,  
alright.  
(cringes at that)  
Claire, can I see you in  
the... bathroom?  
  
Leon gets up, grabs Claire, and begins tugging her in the bathroom's direction.  
  
CLAIRE  
What? Ew!  
  
LEON  
I need help with my, uh,  
my... problem... thing.  
  
CLAIRE  
(gets it)  
Oh. That.  
  
She turns back to a bewildered Jill and Chris.  
  
CLAIRE  
(too happy)  
He needs help with his   
problem thing! We'll just  
be-  
  
Leon GRABS her again and pulls her out of frame. Chris turns to Jill, shrugs.  
  
CUT TO  
  
INT. BATHROOM - CONTD  
  
Claire locks the door. Leon paces about nervously.  
  
CLAIRE  
Okay, what the hell was that  
about?  
  
LEON  
Chris. It's Chris.   
  
CLAIRE  
Yah, I figured. But you were  
never this hippity hoppity   
before.  
  
LEON  
I know! But I... okay, I don't  
know. It's really getting to me.  
  
Claire smiles at him warmly, puts her palm against his cheek.  
  
CLAIRE  
Nobody's forcing you to tell  
him how you feel.  
  
LEON  
I've never really felt this  
about, you know, another *guy*  
before. And you can tell he's  
into Jill and all that...  
  
CLAIRE  
Well, I'm sure there are plenty  
of other bi-men out there like  
yourself looking for-  
  
LEON  
A screw?  
  
CLAIRE  
I was gonna say pre-marital casual  
sex.  
  
LEON  
Well I don't want that! I want  
a, a nice, kind, loving relation  
ship.  
  
Claire sighs.  
  
CLAIRE  
Chris is a nice guy. Really, he  
is. But he's kinda, straight.  
  
LEON  
(whining)  
But whyyy?  
  
CLAIRE  
I don't know. He just is. And  
you're gonna have to get over  
it somehow. I'm sure somebody  
as blazingly attractive as you  
will find some nice man or  
woman or, whatever, to be with.  
  
LEON  
(grumbles)  
Sometimes I think it'd be easier  
to be straight.  
  
CLAIRE  
Well, believe me. It ain't.  
  
They hug, and share a nice loving lovely moment. A beat, then:  
  
JILL (O.S.)  
You guys done making out?   
Aliens is ready to play.  
  
LEON  
Yeah, just let me give   
Claire her panties back.  
  
Claire instinctively smacks Leon across the face, albeit lightly and playfully.  
  
LEON  
Ow...  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTD  
  
Chris is on the floor, Jill is sitting on a reclining leather chair, getting comfy. Leon and Claire enter and take their spots on the couch and wrap a blanket around them.   
  
JILL  
Okay, so the movie's in, we  
got popcorn, and chips, and  
drinks... what else?  
  
CHRIS  
I think we're set.  
  
JILL  
Fabulous. I hope none of you  
plan on falling asleep.   
  
CLAIRE  
Believe me, after what happened  
in December...  
  
LEON  
...and in September...  
  
CHRIS  
...and in August...  
  
JILL  
Yeah, yeah, alright.   
  
She's about to press 'play' on her remote, when...  
  
JILL   
Ooh! Ice cream! I forgot  
the ice cream.  
  
The rest of the gang groans as Jill hurries into the kitchen.   
  
INT. KITCHEN - SAME  
  
She rips open her freezer and grabs a couple of containers of Ben and Jerry's, as well as some spoons.  
  
JILL  
I hope you guys like cookie  
dough...  
  
Jill moves to the counter.  
  
INT. LIVING ROOM - CONTD  
  
CLAIRE, LEON and CHRIS are all dead asleep.   
  
INT. KITCHEN - SAME  
  
JILL is slumped over the counter, snoring loudly. 


	2. The Legend of Leon

INT. LIVING ROOM  
  
The CAMERA slowly zooms in on Leon, sleeping peacefully, contently, although drooling just a teeny bit.   
  
FADE TO  
  
INT. LEON'S BEDROOM - DAY  
  
Large and decorated with dreamy red candles. In the center of the room is a chaise longue, with Ada clad in a sexy red dress reclining in it.  
  
ADA  
Are you ever gonna come out  
and play?  
  
LEON (O.S.)  
Not yet.   
  
Leon comes into frame, wearing his baseball-cap-n-tanktop hidden outfit from Resident Evil 2. He sits next to Ada and smiles at her.  
  
ADA  
I think you're really interesting.  
  
LEON  
Lots of people do.  
  
ADA  
Does *he*?  
  
Leon shakes his head sadly.  
  
ADA  
Didn't think so.   
  
Ada reclines on the longue, staring at Leon with a sexually charged grin.  
  
ADA  
You should get going. They  
have to find out soon.  
  
LEON  
I don't want to leave here.  
  
ADA  
You'll have to.   
  
LEON  
No. It's too dangerous for  
people like me... I'm not  
an adventurer.   
  
ADA  
You're a soldier. You have  
to fight.   
  
FLASH CUT: A large, menacing presence standing in the shadows. This cut is very quick, we don't see much of it or any detail.  
  
LEON  
It's too powerful.  
  
Ada leans in very close to Leon, dripping with sex.  
  
ADA  
(whispering)  
It'll rip out your heart before  
you have a chance to blink.   
  
ON LEON - his eyes widen slightly.   
  
ADA suddenly arches her back, screaming with ANGER. Leon backs away, terrified.  
  
LEON  
Ada?  
  
She falls off the longue, writhing around, her skin turning a gross scaly green...  
  
LEON  
I don't have any weapons.  
I don't have any weapons!  
  
ADA rises into the air, only it's not her, it's this scary-ass SNAKE WOMAN THING, wearing Ada's dress, speaking like a demon scorned.  
  
ADA  
(in Chris' voice)  
GIVE ADA A KISS!  
  
OFF LEON  
  
as he screams out in terror.  
  
SMASH CUT  
  
INT. RACCOON POLICE DEPARTMENT - HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
LEON is now running through the dark, empty, creeky, bloody halls of the RPD. There's nothing chasing him, he's just RUNNING, and with a purpose.  
  
VOICE  
(robotic and stiff)  
Five. Minutes. Until detonation.  
  
LEON  
(fiercly)  
No...  
  
He RUNS and RUNS and RUNS.  
  
INT. ANOTHER HALLWAY - CONTD  
  
Leon stops dead in his tracks when he sees this corridor is CONGESTED with zombies. They all turn and look at him, groaning and moaning and making zombie-ish sounds.  
  
LEON  
Sorry. Didn't mean to intrude.  
  
They slowly lurch toward his presence. Leon looks around, grabs the nearest door and THROWS himself inside.  
  
INT. DARK ROOM - NIGHT  
  
Dimly lit. As soon as Leon enters, CLAIRE grabs him and they crouch down low.  
  
LEON  
Claire!  
  
CLAIRE  
Shhh. It's after you.  
  
LEON  
(worried)  
What? What is? Is it a zombie?  
  
CLAIRE  
No. Much bigger.  
  
LEON  
What room are we in?  
  
CLAIRE  
I think you already know.  
  
They begin crawling towards something.  
  
LEON  
Shouldn't we be running?  
  
CLAIRE  
Oh, it's not after me yet.  
*You* should be running.  
  
Leon looks a little bothered by this.  
  
LEON  
Is it the Tyrant?  
  
CLAIRE  
You wish.   
  
THE LIGHTS COME ON  
  
illuminating the entire room there in. It's actually sectioned off into two seperate rooms, with Claire and Leon in the center. They stand up.  
  
LEON  
What is this.   
  
CLAIRE  
The gateway.   
  
ON THE LEFT SECTION of the room is ADA, looking very "I just posed for Playboy and Penthouse" in an extremely revealing hot pink bikini.  
  
ON THE RIGHT SECTION of the room is CHRIS, looking very "I just starred in The Hunks of Raccoon, Vol 2" in a pair of blue swim trunks.  
  
Claire turns to Leon, who looks a little dumbfounded.  
  
CLAIRE  
Your choice.   
  
LEON  
You can't possibly force me  
to choose. That isn't polite.  
  
CLAIRE  
You're not following the  
logic. It's either snake-woman  
or straight-guy.   
  
ADA winks at Leon seductively (she isn't in snake form) and Chris gives a little yawn.   
  
LEON  
I don't have time to think about  
this.   
  
INT. UMBRELLA LAB - NIGHT  
  
Leon's been "magically" transported here, a barren, empty lab with many experiments-gone-wrong trapped in watery tube things. No body there but Leon.  
  
LEON  
Hello?  
  
His voice echoes.   
  
ADA (O.S.)  
I'm here.   
  
Leon spins around to see Ada approaching him, wearing very cave-woman esque clothing.  
  
LEON  
Why are you following me?  
  
ADA  
I'm not. But he is.  
  
FLASHCUT: The shadowy menacing presence again.  
  
LEON  
'He'? It has a sex?  
  
ADA  
Unlike some people.  
  
LEON  
That isn't nice.  
  
ADA  
Isn't it?  
  
She produces a deck of rune cards. Ada randomly picks one, hands it to Leon.  
  
LEON  
What is this?   
  
CLOSE ON - Leon's hand. In it he holds the rune "Thurisaz", which is a short vertical line with a triangle protruding out of it's right side.  
  
ADA  
The Gateway. Giants, demons,  
The God Thor.   
  
LEON squints at it.   
  
ADA   
Be a lover of gateways.   
Approach them softly. For once  
you pass through, there will  
be changes. And much that you  
will gladly lay inside.   
  
LEON  
(understanding now)  
The frontier between Heaven  
and the mundane.  
  
ADA  
Precisely. Remember that when  
it's mutilating you.  
  
The CAMERA positions itself in front of Leon. We see, over his shoulder, a FIGURE COVERED IN A SHEET sits up on a metal table like a horrifying frankenstein-creature.  
  
ADA  
I can't protect you. Not any  
more.  
  
Ada's gone. A shadow falls over Leon, as he stiffens up his back, tensing as he senses the hideous creature behind him.  
  
LEON  
I'm not scared.  
  
The shadow grows larger...  
  
LEON  
I will step through the  
gateway.  
  
...and larger...  
  
LEON  
(terrified)  
You don't know what it's  
like.   
  
This MONSTER (who we'll call "The Being", a large Umbrella bioweapon who we don't see much of) GRABS Leon by the head and the hip and savagely RIPS HIM APART.   
  
SMASH TO  
  
INT. JILL'S LIVING ROOM - THE REAL WORLD  
  
CLOSE UP - Leon's closed eyes. A spray of blood hits them. He doesn't react. 


	3. Claire Raider

We PAN OVER TO CLAIRE who makes a smacking sound with her lips, her eyes still tightly shut.  
  
DISSOLVE  
  
INT. HALLWAY - NIGHT  
  
It's dark, lit with light from some undescribable source above. The walls are lined with portraits of Alfred Ashford, Alexia Ashford, Wesker, zombies, and Tyrants. The hall seems to stretch on forever.  
  
CLAIRE is walking through it slowly, looking very pretty in a simple black dress. Her hair isn't it's usual plain pony tail, it's long, hanging over shoulders, curled slightly at the ends.   
  
She looks, well, beautiful.  
  
CLAIRE  
(almost a whisper)  
I don't know who you are...  
  
FLASH CUT: Leon lying in a pool of blood.  
  
CLAIRE  
(contd)  
But if you don't stop following  
me...  
  
FLASH CUT: The Being in a dark alleyway, hardly visible.  
  
CLAIRE  
...I'm gonna rip your head off.  
  
Claire stops, looks over her shoulder.  
  
CLAIRE  
Stop following me.  
  
A LICKER drops down from the ceiling, hissing at her venomously.   
  
ADA (O.S.)  
Oh, don't worry about him.  
  
Claire turns around to discover ADA walking up to her, in the same cave-woman attire she wore in Leon's dream.  
  
ADA  
He won't hurt you. He hasn't  
grown up yet.   
  
CLAIRE'S POV: The licker stares at her, with an almost child like fascination.  
  
CLAIRE  
(concerned)  
Where's his brother?  
  
THE LICKER climbs up onto the wall, scratching Alfred's portrait as it does so.  
  
CLAIRE  
His brother should be taking  
care of him.   
  
ADA  
Oh, that's only for lower   
beings like you.  
  
CLAIRE  
(slightly angry now)  
I don't know you.  
  
ADA  
Not a lot of people do.  
I'm not to be seen, or to  
be heard by human eyes and  
ears. I'm invisible and  
everywhere.  
  
CLAIRE  
So what are you?  
  
ADA  
Everything and nothing at the  
same time.  
(looks at Claire, hard)  
I'm here to guide you. I'm  
here to guide all of you.  
  
CLAIRE  
I don't need guidance.  
  
Claire turns around, heading back from where she came from.  
  
ADA  
You've needed guidance all  
your life. Chris. Leon. Steve.  
  
CLAIRE  
(not turning back)  
Get out of my dream.  
  
ADA  
Not until you meet him.   
  
CLAIRE  
Meet who?  
  
ADA  
You'll see.   
  
OFF CLAIRE  
  
as she stops, turns around, and gives Ada a stare of horror.   
  
SMASH CUT TO  
  
INT. ANTARCTIC BASE - RESIDENT EVIL MANSION - NIGHT  
  
Basically, the "duplication" of Spencer Mansion found in Resident Evil: Code Veronica. The only one there is Claire, in her clothing gear from the same game. She's sitting on the stairs, playing a GAMEBOY ADVANCE.   
  
She smiles at it warmly.  
  
CLAIRE  
You're cute when you're all  
pixel-y.   
  
CLOSE UP - The GBA screen. On it is, well... Steve.   
  
STEVE  
It's not like I've never been  
pixels before.  
  
CLAIRE  
That's true.   
  
Silence.  
  
STEVE  
One of these days, you should let  
me out of here.  
  
CLAIRE  
That won't happen any time soon.   
  
STEVE  
It's a little confusing in here.  
And smelly. Real smelly.  
  
CLAIRE  
You should get used to it.  
  
FLASH CUT: The Being looming over Claire's shoulder. It's gone in a second.  
  
STEVE  
I think you should go find your  
friends. They'd help you.  
  
CLAIRE  
They don't wanna look after a  
little kid.   
  
STEVE  
They've been looking after you  
forever.  
  
SHERRY appears at the doorway, smiling coyly, running into the sterile room.  
  
CLAIRE  
Sherry... don't go in there!  
  
It's too late. Claire sets the GBA on the stairs and quickly runs to catch up with Sherry. She opens the doors to the sterile room and enters-  
  
INT. RACCOON CITY - STREETS - NIGHT  
  
The areas outside of the RPD in RE2. Claire's now in her RE:CV gear. A bowgun is clutched in her shaking hand.   
  
CLAIRE  
Sherry?  
  
No reponse. Just an echo. Claire takes a step forward, towards the RPD, when...  
  
A LARGE SNEAKER CLAD FOOT   
  
comes crashing down onto the ground next to her. Claire shakes and falls to the ground at the impact.  
  
WIDER - revealing a huge-ass giant sized CHRIS REDFIELD, standing prominently, head in the clouds. He surveys the ground.  
  
CHRIS  
Has anybody seen my sister?   
  
BOOM. BOOM. BOOM.  
  
Leon and Jill, equally as giant sized, come walking up beside him. But their simple footsteps are like earth quakes for Claire. She looks up at them in total awe.   
  
JILL  
She's nowhere to be seen.  
  
CHRIS  
I don't understand. She's my  
very good sister. Why would  
she just run away?  
  
LEON  
You're asking the wrong people.  
  
CHRIS  
Oh, screw it. Let's go to   
Alexia's house to play.  
  
JILL  
(excitedly)  
Alright!  
  
They stomp away, out of sight. Claire looks devastated.  
  
CLAIRE  
(very small)  
Chris... I'm here...   
  
She sighs, looking dejected. Her bowgun is now very tiny, about the size of a mouse.  
  
ADA (V.O.)  
How many times have your friends  
let you down?  
  
CLAIRE  
Leave me alone...  
  
ADA (V.O.)  
How many times has your face  
slipped away...  
  
Claire throws her bowgun into the trash, and walks to the RPD. She hears a low, growling sound.  
  
A FIGURE lurks in the shadows, out of sight, hidden, but it's presence is menacing enough for Claire to sense.   
  
CLAIRE  
Somebody's here.   
  
ADA (V.O.)  
You've known that all along.   
  
Claire turns her back to it (which, as you all can guess, is The Being) and looks at the door. There's a symbol on it. It looks like a somewhat obscure and bloody "C".  
  
CLAIRE  
I don't get it.  
  
ADA (V.O.)  
Perth. The Goddess of Mystery,  
Initiation. The force of change,  
the wound of the aftermath.   
  
Thoroughly creeped out now, Claire turns and sees the hideous creature (that we still do not).   
  
ADA (V.O.)  
Rise and soar on wings of the  
renewed soul. What looked   
familiar will seem strange...  
  
The Being closes a gnarled hand around Claire's throat effortlessly. She doesn't fight back. The thing raises her quietly into the air.  
  
ADA (V.O.)  
The flight of the eagal...  
The victory of the battle...  
  
CLAIRE is being choked to death. Her face turns pale. Her eyes lifeless and empty.  
  
ADA (V.O.)  
Know that externality matters  
only to those who embrace it.   
Change. Be changed.  
  
THE BEING raises his other razor-claw laden hand and PLUNGES IT into Claire's stomach. She GASPS with pain and horror.  
  
CLOSE UP - Claire's eyes. We see the vague, distorted reflection of the monster that's killing her.   
  
CLAIRE  
(weakly)  
You can't... change me...   
  
INT. JILL'S LIVING ROOM - THE REAL WORLD  
  
Claire JERKS wildly, still asleep, and still in her dream. The CAMERA pans lower, to the floor, where Chris is sleeping. 


	4. Metal Gear Chris

FADE TO  
  
INT. CHURCH - LATE AFTERNOON  
  
The CAMERA fades in on a statue of the Virgin Mary. Blood streams down her two eyes - the camera follows the stream - it goes down all the way to the bottom of the statue. A miracle.   
  
The CAMERA widens, revealing a very gothic, yet strangely secure looking church. Pews line up both sides of the wide room. Stain glass windows are all over the walls.  
  
RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE STATUE  
  
is an altar of some sort, with hundreds upon hundreds of unlit candles scattered amoung various mythical-looking things.  
  
CHRIS AND LEON are sitting on a pew, playing 'go fish' with rather pornographic cards. The imagery is slightly blurry.  
  
CHRIS  
When are you gonna get a name?  
  
Leon looks up at him and smiles sweetly.  
  
LEON  
You know what my name is.  
  
CHRIS  
(chuckles)  
Oh, yeah. Mr. Yaoi.   
(then)  
Have any 6s?  
  
LEON  
I have a 6. And a 6. And a  
6.  
(shakes his head)  
Go fish.  
  
Chris does so.   
  
LEON  
Do we have the same name?  
  
CHRIS  
I don't know. I've never really  
thought about that.   
  
LEON  
Well, maybe it's time you   
should. I've been thinking   
it since Raccoon.  
  
CHRIS  
Any fours?  
  
LEON  
Go fish.  
  
CHRIS  
(he goes fish)  
Raccoon is dead and buried.   
It was always the sacrificial  
stone, anyway.  
  
OVER CHRIS' SHOULDER a shadow bounces on a stain-glass window of Jesus Christ.  
  
LEON  
Something new's coming up.  
  
CHRIS  
You mean, a new friend?  
  
FLASH CUT: Leon being ripped in half.  
  
LEON  
Quite the opposite. Only  
Jill really knows about it.  
Here I am, torn apart  
limb from limb.  
  
FLASH CUT: Claire impaled on The Being's claws.  
  
LEON  
And Claire's in the morgue  
being treated for chronic  
impalement.   
  
Leon stands up and begins walking down the center aisle.   
  
FLASH CUT: Ada standing at the church altar, blowing out a candle.  
  
CHRIS  
Where you off to? We haven't  
finished yet.  
  
LEON  
That's the point, Redfield.  
You gotta think wide. Jill's  
the only one that can take  
care of herself.   
  
SMASH TO  
  
INT. SEWERS - RACCOON CITY - NIGHT  
  
JILL, CHRIS, BARRY and REBECCA, decked out in S.T.A.R.S. gear complete with weaponry and high-tech commando gear, hurry through the sewers in high-tail persuit of something evil. Probably.  
  
BARRY  
Hurry! We gotta find the famous   
purple stuffed worm in flap jaw   
space with the hole tuning fork  
before it does a raw flip on hari   
kiri rock!  
  
REBECCA  
We've been chasing it for hours.  
And Chris keeps stepping on the  
back of my shoes. It's rude.  
  
CHRIS  
Someone's gotta keep you in line.  
  
A SMALL EXPLOSION rings out somewhere inside the maze of sewer pipes. Jill turns around.  
  
JILL  
I know where that's coming from.  
  
BARRY  
You always seem to.  
  
REBECCA  
Lead the way, Valentine.  
  
CHRIS  
(glumly)  
Yeah, lead us to death's door.  
  
Jill pauses, looks to Chris directly in his eyes.  
  
JILL  
I thought that was your job.  
  
CHRIS  
It's not.  
  
JILL  
Is it? You let your sister  
get killed. And Leon.  
(immediately)  
Sorry.  
  
CHRIS  
No. You're right. I killed  
them.   
  
Rebecca rolls her eyes.   
  
REBECCA  
We ain't underground by   
accident.  
  
BARRY  
There's only a select few that  
can handle us.  
  
JILL  
(nods)  
Apparitions.  
  
BOOM. They all stop, listen.   
  
BARRY  
It's coming from Nowhere Land.  
  
REBECCA  
I'm pretty sure I heard it   
above us.  
  
JILL  
Actually -  
  
CHRIS  
No. Guys, follow me.  
  
Chris begins walking down the corridor, with knee-high sewer water. At the faaar end of the corridor, is a metal door, with light shining through it.  
  
BARRY AND REBECCA follow Chris without hesitation, but Jill hangs back.  
  
JILL  
(distractedly)  
I'm gonna go and live.  
  
BARRY  
Fine, but call us.   
  
  
Jill hurries through an intersecting corridor, disappearing out of sight.   
  
HIGH SHOT - Chris walking towards the camera, a steely determination on his face, with Barry and Rebecca scurrying behind him like mindless groupies.  
  
BARRY  
He's blessed with a heart.  
  
REBECCA  
But it's as cold as ice and  
broken twice.  
  
CHRIS  
So I walk with an axe.  
  
BARRY  
With spiked brown hair.  
  
REBECCA  
And blue contacts.   
  
BARRY  
Straight maniac.  
  
Chris stops in front of the door, his hand on the knob. He turns to Barry.  
  
CHRIS  
Straight?  
  
BARRY  
Straight as an arrow.   
  
CHRIS' POV: He looks over to Rebecca, who smiles at him sweetly. However, a FLASH CUT momentarily transforms her into a snarling hell-snake-woman, ala Ada in Leon's dream.   
  
CHRIS  
(unfazed)  
I'm gonna open the door.  
  
REBECCA  
You know what the consequences  
will be.  
  
BARRY  
We'll just end up in the  
waiting room with your sister.  
  
CHRIS  
It's a risk I'm willing to  
take.   
  
CLOSE UP - Chris' hand grabbing the handle, pulling the door open. LIGHT spills into the sewer corridor.  
  
FLASHCUT: Barry and Rebecca's gutted, mutilated bodies hung on a tree by their intestines.  
  
SMASH CUT  
  
INT. ANTARCTIC BASE - DAY  
  
The large room in CV that's almost completely covered with ice. You know, the one with the large spider boss? That one. CHRIS stands on the middle of the ice, unmoving.  
  
CHRIS  
(sadly)  
I lost them.   
  
ADA (O.S.)  
Are you surprised?   
  
Chris turns to see ADA approaching him, wearing all-white. Chris also now has a very dead (or asleep) CLAIRE lying in his arms, but he doesn't react to that.  
  
CHRIS  
Who are you?  
  
ADA  
(smiles)  
Seems like everyone but Leon  
asks me that. I'm the light.  
  
CHRIS  
The light? What does that  
make me?  
  
ADA  
The blind. I have to try  
explaining your element.   
  
CHRIS  
Self inflicted pain?  
  
ADA  
(nods)  
Look down.   
  
CHRIS' POV: On the ice below his feet is a rune symbol. It looks like an "N".   
  
CHRIS  
Strength.  
  
ADA  
The sacrificial animal. Uruz.  
Honour your passage into dark  
ness. Honor the dying. Hold  
the new life... for it has  
promises unimagined by the old.  
  
Chris looks down at his sister, inert and unconscious. Ada's no longer in sight.  
  
WESKER (O.S.)  
Chris Redfield.   
  
Chris sees WESKER approaching him, smiling villainously. Claire's now gone.   
  
CHRIS  
(shocked)  
Dad.  
  
WESKER  
I've been looking all over  
for you.   
  
Wesker walks over to him and puts on his sunglasses.  
  
WESKER  
You've been a bad son.  
  
CHRIS  
I... I have a lot of things  
to do...  
  
WESKER  
Like what, get your friends  
killed? You seem to be good  
at that.  
  
CHRIS  
But, dad...  
  
WESKER  
You may think you're tough,  
Redfield, you know, and I  
know, and your mother knows  
that you're the weakest god  
damn son of a bitch the   
Universe has ever had the   
disgrace to bring into being.   
You're a monster. A child of dirt  
born into a family of diamonds.  
  
Chris says nothing. He looks down, sadly, the words stinging him like a dentist drill.   
  
WESKER  
Did I make my little boy  
cry?   
  
Wesker GRABS Chris by the head by both hands. Wesker's arms are strangely dark and ragged... much like the arms of a certain monster haunting the dreams of some certain people.  
  
Chris is too intimidated and scared to move or say anything.  
  
WESKER  
You're nothing but a pawn.  
  
THE BEING (who has replaced Wesker) SNAPS Chris' neck viciously. Chris' lifeless body falls onto the ice with a sickening crack.  
  
SMASH TO  
  
INT. JILL'S LIVING ROOM - THE REAL WORLD  
  
Chris JERKS in his sleep wildly, spasms ripping through his unconscious body like 1000 volts of electricity. 


End file.
